


The Gift

by AiAmPple



Category: Fifth Personality, IDENTITY V
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiAmPple/pseuds/AiAmPple
Summary: ~Happy Holidays~
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer, Fiona Gilman | Priestess/Vera Nair | Perfumer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, William Ellis & Martha Behamil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

🌸Christmas Gift🌸  


🎉Premiére🎉  
🎄We Make A Living by What We Get but We Make A Life by What We give - Winston Churchill🎄

Christmas is drawing near. As a matter of fact the Manor was quite busy. Everyone was preparing for the holiday.

Eli on the other hand wanted to give his best friends; Aesop, William and Naib something special

Eli wasn't the type to divulge his surprise or anything in particular but for some reason he's comfortable sharing it with his closest friend, Aesop. Eli loves his violent reaction whenever Eli do something stupidly kind. Aesop would mostly likely explode but in the end he gets soft and scold him never to do something stupid.

Eli told aesop what he have plan to give to william and naib for Christmas

Aesop helped Eli but as far as he's concern he's not the cheesy type. He cringe to the idea of giving anyone anything but knowing eli would go so far as to do something for them he helped to balance whatever hes planning

\----Gift Time----

Eli bought William a rugby ball. The expensive one! Aesop was worried knowing Eli could have bought something--more affordable but knowing william love it so much he did his best to save and buy it for him, Took him months to do so.

Next was naib. Eli was quite puzzle what to give to Naib and aesop kept on teasing that he should just give him lingerie as a gift he would most likely appreciate whatever eli gave him which was true, Naib love everything. Eli was in deep thought though--He wanted it to be special and memorable for everyone.

Naib was very appreciative.

Naib also help him pick a surprise gift for Aesop.

Aesop wanted this macaroons that can only be bought in one certain store but It was kinda far so Naib suggested Eli to ask Jose for directions. He knows the place so they went there together to buy it for Aesop as a surprise Christmas gift.

Then an idea pop in Eli's head. Eli would love to give Naib a ripper plushie. Naib loved Jack alot soooo~ Its the best gift for Naib. Personalized. Eli asked Vera to help him with the plushie, Eli wasnt a skilled crafter and he dont know who can make it except the perfumer. Vera happily obliged. Vera thought It was sweet of Eli to personalize it for Naib.

After all that effort. Eli wrapped them all up in three paper bags. Placed it under the Christmas tree.

Were Ready for Christmas!

\---CHRISTMAS---

When Christmas came.

Eli was ready to give everyone the gift but an awful thing happened--

Kreacher lost all of the gifts Eli prepared for his friends. Why was his gift only, right? This led Eli in deep panic. He searched the manor with Aesop

Eli prepared those gift for a month or two. Aesop, The only person who knew all of Eli's effort and sacrifice was quite stressed both of them look everywhere sadly they really couldn't find it

Their efforts lead them both exhausted. Aesop remembered what Naib told him. That even Aesop have a surprise from Eli. Which naib SHOULDN'T have done. It spoils the surprise

Naib was a blabber mouth so he let it slide. He will just pretend he didn't know but now--

The gifts were lost. He saw eli was about to cry and trying to hold it in. Even with his blindfold on he can feel Eli's heart shattering and so was his.

When Eli saw Aesop was about to cry with him. He smiled and tell Aesop,"Its okay there's Christmas next year I'll just re buy and redo it again." Aesop was sad how broken those words are. Aesop refused to accept it. So he left Eli and looked for it alone,  
desperately.

Two hours of looking for the gifts. Aesop finally gave up too. Sitting beside Eli who seemed dumbfounded but kept his positive aura around him. Aesop sighed.

.....................

...............

.......

...

.

A few moments pass. Eli and Aesop looked very gloomy and silent the entire celebration. The survivors noticed but the two boys kept on saying they're okay. Naib kept cheering them up but it didn't work so william pull him away. They all respect and just leave them both be.

.....................

...............

.......

...

.

The party is almost ending. Eli and Aesop just sat there and do nothing

Mike saw the both of them. He run towards the two boys holding three paper bags in his hand swinging it enthusiastically. Mike found the lost presents!

Mike saw Eli and Aesop earlier desperately looking for it. So, Mike secretly look for it with them he told Eli and Aesop. It was outside by the garden covered in snow. Eli broke down in tears and thanked lil ol mikey--It was a blessing.

After thanking mike. Eli immediately gave all three presents for Aesop, William and Naib.

They were all excited and happy! Especially Naib who was jumping around as soon as he saw the Jack Plushie. Everyone teased him. Naib blushed. Sticking out his tongue at everyone. He hugged eli very tight. Leaving zero space between them. Aesop pulled him away. Naib will suffocate Eli any moment.

William have his jaw dropped. Seeing that expensive rugby ball he always wanted. He didn't know Eli was paying attention when he was talking about it non-stop whenever they visit that store. He too, hugged eli.

The reactions they gave Eli was heart warming to him. Even Aesop cried. Which was shocking. He never knew Aesop would cry over a dozen of macaroons. Aesop shyly hugged Eli as a form of thanks.

The gifts did not end just there for the four boys. They also have a surprise for Eli. Jersey from William. Elbow Pads matchy from Naib and a flower from Aesop.

It was a very beautiful Christmas for all of them.

\---Night Time---

Everyone was on their way to rest in their respective room. Eli and Aesop walk back to their rooms together.

"I wonder what'll happen If William or Naib will sell the gift?" Eli muttered.

"What!?" Aesop retaliate. He was kinda confused why would Eli even asked that

"It was meant as a joke, Aesop" Eli chuckled. He really love the reactions Aesop was making

Aesop sighed and rolled his eyes,"I wouldn't sell whatever that is given to me, If that's the answer you want to hear." Aesop sounded very serious,"Imagine the time and effort of the person put through for that one special gift and then just throw it away. It don't sit well with me" Aesop groaned

"Mhm. That's true." Eli shrugged,"But Its okay really. If they needed it for something urgent--You, Wil or Naib will sel--"

"I will stop them." Aesop cut Eli,"I don't want that to happen. Friendship are not meant to be abused Eli or any relationship for that matter."

Eli blinked profusely looking at Aesop's serious tone. He gave Aesop a huge smile and pat his head like a pet

"W-WHAT THE HELL ELI!"

"Thank you, Aesop."

Aesop blushed at Eli's action and swat his hand away stomping as he walk towards his room. Eli laughing beside him.

Eli had a vision. He hoped it wont REALLY happen cause If It does--Well~~ that's for the next chapter

🌸🌸🌸END OF CHAPTER🌸🌸🌸

~NEXT~  
Seconde: The Greatest Sacrifice Is When You Sacrifice Your Own Happiness For The Sake of Someone Else.

PS: I was bored and just want to write a Christmas special for IDV and my fave boys ♡ Besides thanks to my friends this idea pop into my head

🎊THIS FIC IS MEANT FOR FRIENDSHIP AND APPRECIATION <3  
Bye bye! >w<)/ ♡ 🎊


	2. 🎉Seconde🎉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸New Year's Gift🌸
> 
> 🎄The Greatest Sacrifice Is When You Sacrifice Your Own Happiness For The Sake of Someone Else.🎄

January 2020 is almost ending. Valentines day is now approaching.

Aesop, Emma, Kevin and Norton was assigned to clean up the dining area after breakfast. As per schedule.

Its a rule Emily made in order to keep the Manor in balance and divide the workload. Every day there will be four survivors who are in charge of doing daily chores. After Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, Laundry, Tending the garden, Patrolling so on and so fort.

"Man, Cleaning up is so boring." Kevin stretched out his arms as he slump by the nearby chair. He was ready to doze off

"I AGREE!!! SO BORING!" Emma also slump with kevin,"I WANNA DO SOMETHING FUN!" She added. Stomping her feet continously on the ground

Norton sighed how uncooperative the two were. He walk up to them. Arms crossed "Get up." He commanded,"We havent got all day you know."

"Pooey! Killjoy!" Emma pouted. She lazily grab the mop and starts swingging it around. Kevin didnt say anything and just stood up and started cleaning as well.

Norton looked at Aesop who was busy washing the dishes. Atleast one of them is helping.

Aesop just didnt want any commotion. He just want to finish all these chores and read a good book. Aesop wondered how is Eli and others. They're probably horsing around.

\---Break Time---

Inside the Library. Aesop found himself reading a couple of books. To entertain himself. He was quite fascinated by the human anatomy. The library was peaceful and can help him get his mind off of things.

The silence didnt last long though. Aesop was disturbed when Eli came. It didnt bother him though but he is kinda worried Eli looked very serious when He approached him

"Come with me." Eli whispered. He didnt wait for Aesop to answer. He grabbed him by the wrist. Aesop didnt struggle. He wanted to know why Eli was acting weird.

They walk through the long hallway in silence until they reached Eli's room. Eli released his grip and stare at Aesop for a few moment. Aesop gave him this look of confusion.

A few moments pass. Eli was looking at Aesop. He didnt have his blindfold on and those sapphire eyes staring at him like he's in a trance or something made Aesop so flustered.

Aesop then shifted his gaze back and forth to avoid Eli's eyes.

"Aesop."

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Uh...ok?"

"Its really really important and..."

"And what?"

"...this is only between us"

"H-huh?"

"Promise me"

"Promise you, what?"

"Dont get mad."

"MAD!? NO! NO! WAIT--WHAT!?"

"Here it goes...Um--"

"Just freaking say it!!!"

"........."

"Hello????"

".......um......"

"What the hell eli! You're making me nervous here!"

"Oh?"

"DONT OH ME!"

".........."

".........."

They both stare at each other until--Aesop saw eli covered his mouth and started laughing

"W-whats so funny!?"

"Y-you! Haha--Im sorry sorry. Aesop"

"You little--ugh--You're wasting my time! Im going!"

"No! No! W-wait aesop!"

"Im NOT falling for that one, Eli Clark!"

"Im serious. I promise. No joke. I need your help!" Eli tug Aesop's shirt. Begging him to stay. Aesop looked at Eli. Eli look at him with his puppy dog eyes. Aesop groaned in defeat.

"Fine. What is it? This BETTER be important or else Im not going to talk to you. EVER" Aesop warned him. Eli just chuckle. He knew Aesop cant last long without talking to him.

"Sit down." Eli gestured Aesop to sit next to him,"Where to start?" He have his hand rest over his chin. Thinking. Aesop sat down near Eli  
Still curious what this little seer was about to share.

Eli exhaled and once again he looked at Aesop,"Well. Remember the gift I gave william?"

Aesop only nodded in response. It didnt take long before Eli revealed whats going on--

"He wanted to sell it" Eli dropping the bomb is the same time Aesop dropping his jaw in disbelief

"HE WILL WHAT!?"

"Wil told me he will sell my gift and buy a newer and better one" Eli innocently answer Aesop. Aesop was sad about this revelation and at the same time he was angry for Eli

"A NEWER? BETTER? THE HELL IS HE THINKING!?" Aesop stood up in rage. He have never ever wanted to punch someone so hard in his entire life like this before. Eli felt Aesop's anger enveloping him. Eli grabbed his arm pulling him away from the door

"W-W-WAIT AESOP!!!" Eli kept on pulling him. Calming Aesop down,"P-PLEASE LISTEN--AH--AESOP!"

"ELI LET GO!!!" Aesop struggled. He wasnt ready to listen to Eli. Not until he faced Eli. Aesop was a softy for Eli so seeing him desperately trying to calm him down...Aesop did.

"Thank you." Eli released his grip and of course gave Aesop a smile. Aesop's anger might have simmer down with Eli's smile but he's still mad at William's decision to sell it and telling Eli he wanted a newer and better one. It disgust Aesop.

"Let me explain what happened."

\---Eli's Flashback---

Eli was waiting for Naib at the garden. Playing with his cute little owlie, Popo.

Naib promised him they will practice Kiting. Naib was a good kiter so It'll be an advantage for Eli to learn how to kite like Naib and be helpful in their future matches. Eli loved helping others so he's thankful for Naib's Offer.

"ELIIIII!!!" William called. Running hastily to reach Eli

"Wil, Whats up?" Eli waved his hand to greet him

"Eli! Im glad I found you!"

"Oh? Do you need something?"

William looked at Eli. While catching his breath. Seems like he was looking for Eli everywhere. Eli gave him small pats and waited for him to calm down.

"I do. I need to ask!" William smiled innocently,"I want to ask If its okay to sell the rugby ball you gave me last christmas! I wanted to buy a newer and better version of it!"

Eli couldnt quite catch the question. He tilted his head and stare at William for a few seconds. Not sure If William is kidding or not.

William got worried that it might have offended Eli because he's not saying anything and just staring at him puzzled.

"The gold rugby ball?" Eli asked. Breaking the anxious aura around William

"Yes! BUT dont worry Eli! When I sell the ball and get a new one! I promise to remember you when I get the newer and better version of it! I LOVE YOUR GIFT SO MUCH!" William still innocent with his replies waited for Eli to answer,"Is it okay. Eli?"

Eli have mixed emotion about all of this. The emotion where he wanted William to be happy because he will get a new rugby ball he loved and The emotion that his gift was being thrown away for a better one. Eli did not give an answer so he stared at his feet for a few moments as William waited for his permission

Eli gave a soft sigh. He finally look at William's worried expression.

Eli reached his decision very quick. He smiled awkwardly,"Do whatever you want with it. Its yours." He didnt reply coldly. More like confused happy, sad kind of tone

William kept thanking Eli for being understanding and go in his merry way. Probably excited he will get his new Rugby Ball.

\---End of Flashback---

"He didnt mean any harm when he asked" Eli looked at the ground as he played with his fingers. Not sure If Aesop will understand why he approves of it

"NO ELI! NO!" Eli knew Aesop will stay mad. Aesop grabbed Eli's shoulder. Making Eli face him,"Eli, I care for William and You too! But that action does NOT excuse him for being such an asshole!"

"He wasnt. He might have wanted...um..."

"What william did was WRONG, Eli." Aesop added,"He was wrong!!! You cant just replace something that precious! No fucking way!"

"Oh."

"I will talk to William."

"Wait"

"What?" Aesop replied coldly and continued, "Look Eli. We need to tell William what he did was wrong so he can correct his actions. Plus, It will let him realize that Gifts are meant to be kept and treasure. The time and effort, Your sacrifice and the fact that you spend your time taking to account what he likes, To see him smile--Making him throw away something that precious shows its nothing to him. I value respect, Eli. I dont stand for injustice. Especially, When YOU of all people is involved"

"Aesop..."

"Do you understand?"

"I do..." Eli took a moment to take all of what Aesop have said. He didnt want to admit it but William made him very upset but he wanted to see him smile so he struggles so hard with his decision

"Good." Aesop look at Eli sadly. Seems like Eli was upset. He rarely get mad so It must have sink in that his effort was taken for granted by the question William gave him

Eli spoke,"The moment William sell that gift, He sold my heart together with it." Eli chuckled sadly,"I just hope the next owner will treasure that. Its full of love anyways"

"Eli, I wont let that happen."

Aesop pat my head just as Eli did to him. Aesop smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~NEXT~~  
> {{Troisième: We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve - Stephen Chbosky}}
> 
> PS: Okaaaayyy~~~ Done with two chapters! The third one--I might need Naib back up HAHAHAHA. It suppose to be the 4 boys PoV (Eli, Aesop then Naib next)
> 
> Huhu, Dont hate Wil ;3; He's innocent trust me--He no mean it XD Um--I'll explain in the future chapters why =w=)>


End file.
